


To Win Jen's Heart (One-Shot)

by ItsMeTheRunner



Category: The Runner (Go90)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeTheRunner/pseuds/ItsMeTheRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To try and help Steve's crush on Jen, Rafael tries to intervene and help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Win Jen's Heart (One-Shot)

"Okay, Steve. You wanna win Jen's heart? She's looking for someone funny, who's patient, open-minded and extremely adventurous. And I think I have the perfect idea." Rafael smiled mischievously. He knew Steve had a crush on Jen and while he did want the best for Jen, the opportunity to mess with Steve and Jen proved way too tantalizing to pass up.

Rafael brought out a cowboy suit, complete with a leather belt, a long-sleeve western shirt, a brown vest, trousers, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. "Okay, if you wear this and ride in on ol' Twinkle toes, you'll be golden. You'll ride your way into her heart."

Steve cocked an eyebrow, confused at Rafael's words. "Twinkle toes? Who's that?"

Rafael smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He opened the door and motioned Steve to come outside.

Outside was a green field, and in that field was a single brown horse, grazing peacefully in the grass.

"Steve, meet Twinkle toes." Rafael said, gesturing to the horse in the field.

Steve was still confused. "But uh, how does this win her heart, Raf?"

"It's simple. Dealing with animals - patient. Putting on this outfit - open-minded. Riding in on a horse - extremely adventurous. And all of this together shows you as a funny guy. You check off all of her requirements, make sense?"

"Alright! Suit me up, Raf!" Steve pumped his arm in the air. "Today's the day I'm gonna win her heart!" he proclaimed loudly.

On the side of him was Rafael, trying to stifle his laughter. "Alright, let's get you suited up," he said, trying to hold back his laughter.

\----- Later on that day:

"Oh, Jen!"

Jen, who was currently working at her computer fixing a spreadsheet, heard the call from outside. She sighed, annoyed that there was something else to drag her away from finishing this final project. "What is it now?"

Jen opened the door and was greeted with a strange sight. Here was Steve Young, a contestant of The Runner in front of the door dressed in the most ridiculous get up possible. A cowboy suit, complete with a leather belt, a long-sleeve western shirt, a brown vest, trousers, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. On top of that, he was on a horse. Steve looked like he belonged in a western movie, not outside in the 21st century. She looks him over carefully, trying to figure out why he was even here. She couldn't seem to come up with a rational answer to explain his presence now. "Why?" she deadpanned.

Not missing a beat, Steve replied, "howdy, ma'am." He took off his cowboy hat and bowed towards her. "I'm here because I have a telegraph from a Mr. Steve Young."

Jen sighed in amusement. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out. "Okay, Mr. Cowboy," she said sarcastically, "what telegraph are you going on about?"

Steve smiled and grabbed from his pocket a small slip of paper. He handed the paper to Jen. "Writing it is one thing, but hearing it is another."

Jen froze in her tracks as she heard Steve's words. He wasn't serious, was he? Was he actually going to-? Her thoughts were broken as Steve began to recite what was on the slip of paper.

With an innocent smile and his loud, flamboyant voice, he said, "Roses are red, Violets are blue. I dressed in this get-up just for you. Hi, Jen!" Letting go of the horse's reins, he waved to her and promptly fell off the horse's saddle. "I'm okay!"

Seeing Steve tumble, Jen couldn't help but laugh. It was ridiculous and wild, but then she realized that with all of this set up, there was someone else involved in this little scheme. And she had a very good idea of who it was. She walked over and helped up Steve. "So, did Rafael put you up to this?"

Steve smiled sheepishly, "Uh, may-be. He said it was the way to win your heart."

"I knew it." Jen yelled into the office, "RAF!"

Hearing Jen's call, Rafael came out of the building. The minute he saw Steve, he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"Was this your doing, Raf?"

Rafael was laughing at this point, and could only nod a yes in response to Jen's question. "Your face," he said before bursting out laughing again.

With a smile, Jen shook her head and gave a long sigh. Shaking her head and partially covering her face with her hand, she said, "Yep, it's just another day."

_These two were going to drive her completely bonkers, weren't they?_


End file.
